fa_d2fandomcom-20200214-history
Tamamo no Mae
( This page contains information about Tamamo in Fate/Another Innates Armed Up * Type ': Talisman Magic (Spell book) * '''Hotkey ': F ** ''Caster loads several element-infused talismans for use, granting special effect on '''her base attack and Soulstream. Talisman effect can stack on target up to 5 times, and 6th hit consumes all stacks to apply bonus effect on target.'' *** Lore ': ''The nature is bound within papercraft of mythical spellcaster. * 'Charge per Cast ': 12 charges * 'Cooldown ': 45 (15) * 'Stack Timer on Hit ': 10 second * 'Upgrade ': Witchcraft * 'Additional note ': Cannot be reset. Fiery Heaven * 'Type ': Talisman * 'Hotkey ': Q ** ''Caster imbues her fire talismans, each hit sets target ablaze, inflicting damage based on '''target's current health. 6th Hit Effect : Inflicts damage based on target's missing health.'' * Damage ''': 3% * '''6th hit Damage : 10% Frigid Heaven * Type ': Talisman * '''Hotkey ': W ** ''Caster imbues her ice talismans, each hit chills target to the bone, '''slows and disarming target. 6th Hit Effect : Stuns target.'' * Slow & Disarm Duration ': 0.5 second * '''Slow rate ': 30% ' * '''6th hit Stun Duration ': 1 second Gust Heaven * Type ': Talisman * '''Hotkey ': E ** ''Caster imbues her wind talismans, each hit creates destructive gale that cracks away magic, '''reducing target's magic resistance and briefly silence '''the target. '''6th Hit Effect : Dimensionally locks target and dispels it, while applying powerful diminishing slow.'' * Magic Resist Reduction ': -3% each stack * '''Silence duration ': 0.1 second * '6th hit Lock Duration ': 1 second * '6th hit Slow Duration ': 3 seconds ** 'Initial slow ': 100% Abilities Soulstream * 'Mana Cost ': 100 ** 'Type ': Spirit Magic ** 'Damage Type ': Magic ** 'Hotkey ': Q *** ''Caster raises '''5 spirits from underground, which briefly make a curve behind her and then rush towards target location. Upon colliding with enemy, the spirit explodes, dealing damage. Each consecutive cast places movement speed buff on Caster at the cost of additional mana cost.'' **** Lv 1 : Damage is 70 '''per spirit, movement speed by '''5% , 5 '''seconds cooldown **** Lv 2 : Damage is '''85 '''per spirit, movement speed by '''7% , 4''' seconds cooldown **** Lv 3 : Damage is '''100 '''per spirit, movement speed by '''9% , 3''' seconds cooldown **** Lv 4 : Damage is '''115 '''per spirit, movement speed by '''11% , 2''' seconds cooldown **** Lv 5 : Damage is '''130 '''per spirit, movement speed by '''13% , 1''' seconds cooldown ** 'Cast Range ': 1150 ** 'Cast Point ': 0.3 second ** 'Explosion Radius ': 125 ** 'Stack Duration ': 10 seconds ** 'Additional Mana Cost per Stack ': 100 ** 'Upgrade ': Theft *** Deals bonus damage equals to 'x 0.75 '''per spirit orbs *** Drains 25 target's mana per spirit hits ** '''Special ': This skill use up '''5 stacks of Armed Up's Talisman, whether it hits the enemy or not. Subterranean Grasp * Mana Cost ': 200 ** '''Type ': Spirit Magic (Binding) ** 'Hotkey ': W *** ''Caster markets any enemy unit on the map. After delay, the earthbound spirit binds target, '''rooting it in place and reducing magic resistance for duration. Now provides vision on target for 3 seconds.'' **** Lv 1 : 45 'seconds cooldown, '-10% M.R reduction **** Lv 2 : 30 seconds cooldown, '-12.5%' M.R reduction **** Lv 3 : 18 'seconds cooldown, '-15% M.R reduction **** Lv 4 : 9 'seconds cooldown, '-17.5% M.R reduction **** Lv 5 : 4 'seconds cooldown, '-20% M.R reduction ** Cast Range ': 20000 (Global) ** '''Cast Point ': 0.35 second ** 'Root Delay ': 1 second ** 'Duration ': 1.5 seconds ** 'Upgrade ': Theft *** Revokes rooted target from Master for duration Mantra * 'Mana Cost ': 400 ** 'Type ': Barrier Noble Phantasm / Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm ** 'Damage Type ': Magic ** 'Hotkey ': E *** Surrounds target with several mana-infused orbs. Whenever target receives damage, one orb is destroyed and the damage taken is reduced if target is an ally, or increased if it is an enemy. **** Lv 1 : '''190 '''Damage, '''3 '''orbs **** Lv 2 : 205 Damage, '''4 '''orbs **** Lv 3 : '''220 '''Damage, '''5 '''orbs **** Lv 4 : '''235 '''Damage, '''6 '''orbs **** Lv 5 : '''250 '''Damage, 7 orbs ** 'Cast Range ': 700 ** 'Cast Buffer Range ': 300 ** 'Cast Point ': 0.3 second ** 'Duration ': 7 seconds ** 'Cooldown ': 29 seconds ** 'Upgrade ': '''Shackle *** Grants Bonus Magic Resist on ally target, or reduce Magic resist of an enemy, While in close range (700) of Mantra target , Mystic Shackle can be used. *** Bonus Magic Resistance ': 15% **** '''Mystic Shackle ': Create a tether to the target, sewing it's spirit with Caster's, forcing it to stay within certain distance to Caster. ***** Mantra will be replaced by Mystic Shackle after cast for 3 second. * 'Additional Note ': Mantra orbs block the damage after mitigation. * 'Additional Note 2 ': When cast on enemy, the damage proc has '''0.3 second cooldown. Eightfold Blessing of Amaterasu * Mana Cost ': 800 ** '''Type ': Anti-Army Noble Phantasm ** 'Hotkey ': R *** ''Passively increases Caster's INT'. On activation, Caster creates a mythical zone around her. Allies in the zone are blessed with '''bonus mana regen '''and '''bonus' movement & attack speed, '''while opponents '''suffer the opposite effect. In addition, any spell cast by Caster and her allies refunds flat amount of health and mana'' **** Lv 1 : 0''' Intellegence, '''6 '''seconds Duration, '''6% of maximum mana per second, 8% bonus speed, 800 AoE. **** Lv 2 : 5 '''Intellegence, '''7 seconds Duration, 7.5% of maximum mana per second, 16% bonus speed, 850 AoE. **** Lv 3 : 10 '''Intellegence, '''8 seconds Duration, 9% of maximum mana per second, 24% bonus speed, 900 AoE. **** Lv 4 : 15 '''Intellegence, '''9 '''seconds Duration, '''10.5% of maximum mana per second, 32% bonus speed, 950 AoE. **** Lv 5 : 20 '''Intellegence, '''10 '''seconds Duration, '''12% of maximum mana per second, 40% bonus speed, 1000 AoE. ** Refunds Health Amount ''': 300 ** '''Refunds Mana Amount ': 200 ** '''Cast Point ': 0.4 seconds ** 'Cooldown ': 49 ** 'Upgrade ': Witchcraft *** ''Silence and '''Slows even more on enemies '''at cast, and '''stuns if its effect would reduce target's mana becomes 0'. **** ''Stuns effect has '''6 seconds cooldown'' *** Crowd control duration ': 1.5 seconds *** '''Slow effect increase to ': 70% Attributes Spirit Theft * 'Master's Mana Cost ': 12 ** Soulstream inflicts bonus magic damage based on INT, and drains mana from target. Additionally, Subterranean Grasp revokes target from Master for duration. Tama-Chan's Grand Escape! * 'Master's Mana Cost ': 15 ** ''Combo:Polygamist Castration Kick's command is changed to D, and can be cast as long as she is not revoked. '''The damage and jump interval are reduced by 50%, while reducing recoil distance to 400.'' *** (Basically, her escape tool) Mystic Shackle * Master's Mana Cost ''': 13 ** Casting Mantra grants allies bonus magic resistance or reduce Magic resist of an enemy by '''15%. While within range of 700 from the target, Mystic Shackle can be used within 3 seconds after casting Mantra. Mystic Shackle * Mana Cost ': 200 * '''Cast Range ': 700 ** Sews the target's spirit with Caster's, forcing it to stay within certain distance. Caster is dimensionally locked while Mystic Shackle lasts. *** ''Shackle is removed when the distance between Caster and target becomes over '''2500.'' **** (I.e, get transported to marble, TP out, etc.) * D'uration ': 3 seconds * Cooldown ': 30 seconds Witchcraft * '''Master's Mana Cost ': 16 ** Eightfold Blessing of Amaterasu silences and slows enemies at the cast, and also stuns if its effect would reduce target's mana below 0. Also, Armed Up's cooldown is reduced. ** Stun effect has 6 seconds cooldown. * 'Silence & Slow Duration ': 0.5 seconds * 'Stun Duration ': 2 seconds * 'Slow effect increase to ': 70% Polygamist Castration Kick (Combo) * 'Activation Sequence ': Cast Subterranean Grasp and Polygamist Castration Kick (W - D) within 2 seconds of first cast. * 'Status Requirement ': 20 in all stats ** ''Caster becomes invulnerable and lunges onto random targets 3 times, dealing damage and '''ministunning them. following a last strike that knocks target back and causes Caster to recoil in opposite direction as well, followed by a finishing explosion.'' * Total Mana Cost w/o attribute Tama-Chan's Grand Escape! ': 800 * '''Total Mana Cost w/ attribute Tama-Chan's Grand Escape! ': 600 ** 'Search Range ': 500 ** 'Lunge Delay ': 0.5 second ** '''Lunge Damage ': 500 ** '''Explosion Damage ': x 10 * 'Recoil Distance ': 700 (400) * 'Cooldown ': 150 * 'Upgrade ': Grand Escape! ** Change Activation Sequence to single button (D), and can be cast in any situation as long as she is not revoked. '''At the cost of 50% damage reduction. ** Reduce recoil distance to 400. ** Can be used both on armed up's skill list / normal skill list. ** Cannot be reset from skill Command Seal. Gameplay Build Suggestion * Standard ** Skill Order: E=Q>R>W ** Core Attributes: Spirit Theft, Witchcraft, Mystic Shackle ** Int = Str > MS * Spam Happy - snare&revoke for days ** Skill Order: Q = W > R > E ** Core Attributes: Spirit Theft, Witchcraft, Mystic Shackle ** Stat Priority: Int > MS = Str * Mafumafu Build - Rushing for a very early single target Burst & Lock Pick off ** Skill Order: E > Combo = R(if needing to rush Witchcraft after Mystic Shacle) > Q > W ** Core Attributes: Spirit Theft, Mystic Shackle, Tama-Chan's Grand Escape!, Witchcraft(situational) ** Stat Priority: 20 All > Int > MS = Str ** Playstyle: By rushing E to max, Tamamo is capable of some very strong single target burst damage in the early to mid game. Engage with E or C scroll first on a lone target then quickly follow up with S scroll and a cast of Q. This will quickly take out enemies who does not have defenses prepared especially non-tanks. When available, follow up with combo for an extra burst damage, longer CC and a quick escape. Quickly take Mystic Shackle with Spirit Theft when you feel like you can keep up with your flanking playstyle. However, when under pressure from heavy dives from the enemy team, consider switching to the standard build. Skip Mystic Shackle and rushing combo. Instead, go for Tamamo's R and Witchcraft ASAP for zoning and counter initiation. Tips * Q is fairly weak on its own before getting couple core pickups. Use it in conjunction with E to maximize damage output. * R is one of the best counter-initiation tools in the game after acquisition of Attribute Witchcraft, being able to shut down any initiation attempts with silence and creating a massively disruptive field for enemies. It is highly recommended to get Witchcraft as fast as possible. * Revoke is incredibly rare mechanics in Fate/Another, but Caster is able to revoke enemy consistently and liberally with W(w/ Spirit Theft attribute). With decent map awareness, you can prevent a lot of clutch 3rd Command Seals(e.g use it on Tsubame Gaeshi's target) or stop the onslaught of spamming opponent on 1st Command Seal. * Each charms have different properties; fire for damage, ice for CC, and wind for MR reduction and purge(easily accessible dispel is incredibly good against heroes reliant on buff or spirit link). Choosing the right one in right situation is important. * Consider picking up Attribute Tama-Chan's Grand Escape! to supplement Caster's weak survivability. It serves as 'get out of fail' card as long as you are not revoked. * In the late game, consider casting Q when expecting a fight soon or when needing to reach locations quickly as it gives a stacking movement speed. Do keep in mind however that during this bonus' duration, your next Q will cost 100 more mana so keep that in mind. Category:Servants